


mirrors and true selves

by EverShadow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mirror Sex, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverShadow/pseuds/EverShadow
Summary: Beauregard, flustered by Yasha's remarks about the mirror, tries to blow off some steam. It doesn't get better when Yasha shows up.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 18
Kudos: 322





	mirrors and true selves

_"That's going to be useful."_ The sentence echoed in Beau's head for _hours_ after she had gone to bed.

"Useful for who?!" She shouted into her pillow. There had been two things Caleb missed for Beau in her room - a punching bag and a place to bang her head against the wall. She poured over the books in her room, trying to do anything to distract herself from the pure sexual frustration building in her mind. But she'd glance over a word like "reflective" (in context: "the reflective component of the spell comes from the fifty silver"...it's at this point that Beau lost focus), and her thoughts turned back to that ever-present mirror waiting to be pulled across the posts of her bed and used.

In particular, she wanted to see the fucking look on her own face when Yasha brought her to kingdom-come.

"Fucking, fuck." Even saying the words as curses brought heat to her face. She pushed the table away and stood up, pacing the room in a restless fervor. She really could use some kind of training space, and Caleb's description of the large open area below them came to mind.

"Might as well," she sighed as she pushed open the blue door to her room. The tower was eerily quiet, and Beau remembered with a slight shiver of unease, that they were not exactly in the material plane anymore. Whatever this pocket dimension was, it was better not to think about what lingered beyond the walls. It took her a second to remember the process of getting down to the open space. Still, she eventually floated down into the quiet recreation area. A few cats pitter-pattered across the room, busying themselves with whatever upkeep the tower needed. Their little "mew, meow, mew"s filled the otherwise silent chamber, and she looked up at the different doors.

"Hope that soundproofing is actually good," she mumbled to herself. She turned her attention to the cats, still bustling around the edges of the tower. "Hey, can I borrow a few of you?" Four amber cats turned their gaze sharply over to her, and with a little chirp, walked up to her. "Think you guys can spar with me? Like, you guys are quick, right? Can you like, just jump at me, test my reflexes a little?" The cats in unison cocked their head to one side, contemplating her request. Then, without so much as a mewl, they one by one leaped at her with, well, cat-like speed.

"Woah!" Beau ducked to one side just in time to avoid sharp claws. "A little warning would be nice!" But the cats were relentless. Just as soon as they landed softly on the other side, their little bodies coiled and pounced again. Beau rolled out of the way as one of the cat's tails grazed her cheek.

"Fast fuckers aren't you?" She mused as they sprung again. This time, she couldn't avoid all of them and brought her hand up to block the largest amber cat. She must have used a little too much strength because as soon as she contacted the cat with her forearm, she heard a little "PFFT," and the cat vanished.

"Aw, jeez, I didn't mean to," she groaned and looked remorsefully at the remaining three. "Don't tell Caleb, ok?"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Beau's heart jumped up to her throat when she heard that familiar, husky voice.

"H-hey, Yasha," she stammered as the barbarian floated down to her level. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," Yasha replied, bending down to pet one of the remaining sparring partners. "I was having a hard time sleeping, so I thought I'd come out here, and, well, you read my mind." Yasha had dressed down for the night, much like Beau. She wore just a simple white shirt and pants, and she pulled her hair back in a simple ponytail. Beau swallowed hard, trying her best not to stare too hard at the slight translucency of her top. She could see the well-defined muscles around her shoulders and arms, the dark scars along her toned stomach, the curve of her...

"Sparring!" Beau blurted, forcing her gaze to Yasha's face. "That's what I had on my mind." Yasha's eyebrows quirked up with some amusement. Beau coughed - a sad excuse for a distraction.

"So, do you want to spar with me, or should I leave you to these cats?" Yasha asked.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, yes, I want to spar with you. These cats are pussies, no offense, fuck, no pun intended either."

 _And, fuck,_ Beau thought as her face reddened even more. _That's...that's not the word I need to be thinking...I really need her to punch me right now._ Yasha cracked her knuckles and neck, stretching her arms out.

"Ok, but don't expect me to hold back." Yasha's voice dripped of promise and roguishness, and it did _something_ to Beau that's altogether obscene. Anticipation bubbled under her skin, as her blood hummed in her ears. Combat excitement? Arousal? Both? Yeah, both.

"Ok, come get me," Beau grinned. Yasha was faster than Beau anticipated. She reached the lithe monk fast enough that Beau had to stumble back ungracefully to avoid the first swing.

"Woah, when did you get so fast?" She asked without hiding her surprise. Yasha looked down at the emerald tattoo gleaming against her pale skin.

"Been feeling pretty good after getting this," she said, running a finger along the runes. Beau beamed, the feeling of wanting to bang Yasha subsided in favor of wanting to beat her in combat.

"This is gonna be fun," she set her teeth and rushed. Yasha caught the feint, but not Beau's shin. Any average person would have been swept by the move, but Yasha held her ground, to Beau's surprise and delight. Yasha brought her elbow down and grazed Beau's shoulder. The monk leaped away, stretching to see if there had been any damage. Minimal.

"Lucky blow," she smirked.

"Let me see if I can get lucky again," Yasha beckoned for her to come closer. Beau attacked, once again going for her legs. This time, her kick connected with the back of Yasha's ankle. Yasha instinctively reached up and grabbed Beau's arm mid-punch, and the two of them tumbled to the ground.

They were at a stalemate, with Beau's right arm trapped by Yasha's hand, and Yasha's neck pinned by Beau's left. Out of breath, the two hold their positions. Neither wanted to give in; their competitive spirits would not allow it.

"Fuck," Beau hissed. They were so close together, she could smell the lingering fragrance of the flowers in Yasha's room. "I really, _really,_ want to kiss you right now." The sentence escaped before she had a chance to rein it in, and the air between them draws to a halt. Beau wanted to throw herself away, but Yasha's grip on her arm remained firm.

"Then do it," Yasha whispered in a low, challenging tone. They let go at the same time, and it was all lips crashing together frantically, ferally. Yasha bit Beau's lower lips, almost too hard. There would definitely be a bruise the next day that she might have to try to explain. When Yasha's teeth found the sensitive skin on Beau's neck and drew a low growl from the monk, she knew there would definitely be no explaining _that_ mark away.

"Fuck, Yasha," Beau shoved her down, and Yasha gave up willingly. Her own lips found the collar of Yasha's thin shirt, and she drew kisses from her sternum up to her chin. The slight hitch in Yasha's breath? Beau could get used to that. The way her muscles rippled under her body? Beau wanted to feel that every day of her life. Her hands worked their way under the hem of her shirt, and she traced her fingers along Yasha's warm skin. Just as she was about to hoist her shirt up more, Yasha grabbed both of her hands.

"Wait, maybe, we don't...um...maybe we go to your room?" Beau looked up just in time to see a smattering of cats staring at them with empty curiosity. A few of them chirped as if urging them on.

"Yeaaah, I'm not about an audience of cats." The two got to their feet, and as fast as the floating allowed, hurried to Beau's room. Yasha started kissing Beau before they were able to get the door open. They crashed into the room and onto the floor. Faintly, Yasha mumbled an "ow" as her arm hit the floor.

"Bed?" Beau whispered breathlessly, her mind fixated on the mirror. Yasha bit her lip, looking conflicted.

"Beau, I need," she faltered a little, and Beau pulled away.

"Hey, hey, you ok?" She placed a hand on Yasha's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Zuala was the only person I'd ever been with," Yasha said quietly.

"That's ok, I mean, I'm sure you're great, it's like riding a bike..." Yasha cut her off with a shake of her head.

"No, that's not what I mean." She looked up into Beau's concerned blue eyes, studying them, studying Beau's expression. "I need to know this isn't just sex for you. Because it isn't for me." Beau smiled softly and kissed Yasha's hands.

"Oh, trust me, it isn't just sex." Yasha couldn't help but grin in response.

"I trust you." The two of them stood up.

"We don't have to, you know, if you're not ready or somethi-" Yasha silenced her by hooking her arms under Beau's legs and picking her up.

"After all that?" She whispered right against Beau's lips. "I'm fucking ready." Beau could've sworn Yasha could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She leaned down and bit Yasha at the base of her neck.

"Good, because I am too, it's about fucking time." Yasha carried her over to the bed and promptly deposited her on the fresh sheets before she clambered on top. Her hands sought Beau's body eagerly, running the length of Beau's nightshirt. In the reverse of what Beau wanted to do earlier, Yasha pulled it over her head, exposing the monk's skin to the cool room air. Yasha's lips found her stomach in an instant, kissing a soft trail along her rib cage, gently nibbling on sensitive skin. Beau surged up when her mouth found her nipple.

"Fuck," she moaned as her back arched up into the sensation. Yasha let out a pleased hum and lifted her head to look.

"That's a sound I could get used to." Her voice rumbled pleasantly.

"Just wait until I get to you," Beau tried to roll the two of them over, but Yasha pressed her down firmly.

"Let me," she insisted. She rolled her hand over the other nub, and Beau stopped fighting. "Oh! But first," Yasha reached up and pulled the sash, and the mirror slid out, revealing Beau and Yasha in their intimate positions. "Can't let your present go to waste, can we?" All Beau could manage was a small noise. Yasha's teeth left little reminders all over her skin, reminders Beau would look at in the mirror the next day and relish the memory. Yasha fumbled with the hem of Beau's pants.

"Off," Yasha hissed, and together they helped her out of them. The barbarian lifted herself off of Beau and took in her naked form. "Beau, you're so beautiful." Beau remembered the last time Yasha had called her beautiful, at the fish market so long ago. Whereas that time, she had said it to make Fjord comfortable, Yasha meant it this time. She pulled herself up to kiss Beau again. 

"You're so fucking hot," Beau whispered when they broke the kiss. Yasha traced her gaze to the mirror, where she could see the broadness of her back. Suddenly self-conscious, Yasha rolled off to one side. Beau followed her with confusion until Yasha lay on her back.

"Do you want me to be on top now?" Beau asked with a cheeky grin.

"In a way," Yasha replied. She pulled the monk on top of her and turned her around so she faced the mirror. Beau's eyes widened in realization. "Now you can see exactly what I'm doing to you. And I can watch you too." Her arms encircled Beau's body, her hand traced along the curve of her hip, teasing along her thigh until it found warmth and wetness between her legs. Beau's back arched up again when her fingers brushed her clit, sending what seemed like Storm Lord-sent bolts of electricity shooting down her spine to the very tips of her toes.

"Yasha," Beau hissed.

"Mmm?" Yasha replied, her mouth busy kissing the hollow behind her left ear.

"Please." She opened her eyes just in time to see Yasha's dip down again. Her movements had a purpose, driven solely by the need to see Beau come undone. Her eyes traced the mirror image of herself, naked, sweaty, flushed with want. Her mouth opened in a soundless cry as Yasha's ministrations picked up speed and pressure as she found the perfect balance of both. Her free arm wrapped around Beau's shoulders, locking her against her body. Unable and unwilling to shift positions, it didn't take long for Beau buck up against Yasha's hand, tipping ever so close to the edge.

"Yasha, fuck!" Her body froze in place, as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Despite herself, she bit down on Yasha's hand, not wanting to test the theory that the rooms were soundproof enough. Yasha's voice was in her ear, coaxing her down slowly from her high. When the sensation was too much, Beau reached down and gently guided her hand away. She rolled over and lazily kissed Yasha, smiling the whole time.

"Well, that was worth all the build-up," Yasha said through their kiss.

"Oh, we're not done yet," Beau replied with a mischievous grin. "Sit up." Yasha did what she was told, and Beau helped her out of her shirt. Her hands cupped her breasts, and she gently ran a thumb across them, eliciting a sharp gasp.

"You make fun sounds too," Beau teased. For that, Yasha had no answer, but she caught the visage of herself in the mirror. The self-consciousness from before welled up in her chest again.

"Maybe we can...put that away?" She reached up to tug on the blue sash, but Beau swatted her hand away.

"Don't you fucking dare," Beau ordered, pointing at her angrily.

"I'm just, you know, I'm not used to seeing myself."

"Well, get fucking used to it, you're beautiful too, and I want you to see that." Yasha half-heartedly reached again, and this time Beau pinned her hands to the pillow. "Yasha, I'm serious."

"Ok, ok," she sighed. Tentatively, Beau let her hands go and returned to the rest of her body.

"Good, now where was I?" She took her time worshiping Yasha's body. Her mouth left a hot, damp trail from one breast to the other. She took her own time enjoying listening to the small, suppressed noises coming from Yasha's throat. Eventually, she kissed her way to the barbarian's waist. She glanced up, silently looking for approval to continue, and when Yasha hooked her thumbs in the waistline of her pants, she eagerly helped them to the floor.

"Fuck, Yasha." She wondered how many times she would say that tonight but every second was a new revelation that deserved such an exclamation. Faint scars covered her pale thighs, and Beau kissed each one. She gently pushed her legs apart.

"Open your eyes," she pleaded. Yasha hesitantly did as she was asked, and she could see herself naked, vulnerable. She looked down at Beau's bare backside. She tried to focus on that, but when Beau's head dipped between her legs, her eyes snapped shut once again. Stars burst behind her eyelids as Beau's tongue swept gently over her clit. She moaned her name louder than she intended, and she swore she could feel Beau smile against her. Beau's wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling her closer, creating irresistible friction as she continued to lap away.

"Beau, I'm," she felt pressure and tension building in her stomach, threatening to explode. Beau disregarded her warning and brought one arm back around. Yasha could feel her hands searching, cupping her chin for...what? Support?

Beau slipped a finger into Yasha.

Definitely not support.

She didn't think about whether or not Beau would tease her for how loud she was the next day. She trusted that the room was soundproof enough that none of the others would hear her. But damned if she didn't test the limits.

Beau's added a second finger and curled them up, and Yasha felt like she was flying all over again. She opened her eyes, half expecting to see her wings unfurled, but it's just her laid out on the bed, eyes glazed over in pleasure, hands grasping the sheets to the point where she's certain she's about to tear them. But, and she wasn't sure if it was the haze of feelings, she could've sworn there was a faint glow surrounding the two of them. The pressure was at its breaking point, and there was no stopping it. She reached down mindlessly and laced her fingers in Beau's hair, wanting to touch her in some capacity. Beau took it as a good sign and sped up. With one last cry of Beau's name, Yasha tumbled over the edge, curling into an almost sitting position, as the feelings coursed through her body. Beau never let up through it, until Yasha gently pushed her head away.

"Ok, ok," she breathlessly whispered. Beau lifted herself off, wiping her chin on the sheets before kissing her. Yasha sighed into the kiss, and fatigue washed over her.

"Was that good? Because it seemed good," Beau smiled.

"Yeah," Yasha nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that was very good."

"Good." Beau curled up next to her, and they wrapped themselves in each other's arms. "I told you you're beautiful."

"Maybe," Yasha mumbled. She tucked her chin into Beau's hair. Her eyes felt heavy, and sleep quickly took over the two. They would wake up the next morning from the best sleep they'd had in a very long time.

* * *

Down a floor, Caleb stared blankly into space, slightly horrified, slightly proud, mostly horrified. The fresh mug of tea in his hand steamed into his face.

"Note to self," he muttered. " _More_ soundproofing next time."


End file.
